Hrabia Sandorf/I/5
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} V. W więzieniu. Dzisiejsze margrabstwo Istrya, które w toku 1814 przyłączone zostało do austryackiego państwa, jest trójgraniastym półwyspem i posiada dość znaczną ilość miejsc portowych, pomiędzy któremi na południowej stronie znajduje się Pola, z portem gorączkowo przez rząd fortyfikowanym ażeby urządzić tam wielki morski arsenał. Górzysty ten kraj zamieszkały jest przez Słowian i Włochów, którzy więcej zwyczajami, aniżeli mową pochodzenie swe przypominają. Wpływ Niemców między tymi dwoma żywiołami niewiele co zdziałał. W głównych portach, jak Campo d’Istrie, Quieto, Pirano, Rovigno, koncentruje się handel prowadzony przez mieszkańców, z których też większa część pracuje w olbrzymich kopalniach soli, żelaza, kwarcu itp. Pomiędzy dość licznemi miastami, Pizino ma prawo mienić się miastem okręgowem. Leży ono prawie w samym środku trójkąta półwyspu i liczy około dwudziestu pięciu tysięcy mieszkańców. W dnie jarmarczne można tam widzieć napływ rozmaitych szczepów, jak Morlaków, Słowaków z rozmaitych okolic, a nawet Cyganów. Stare to miasto zachowało swój feudalny charakter. Szczególniejszą zaś zwraca na siebie uwagę warowny zamek, wznoszący się po nad licznemi koszarami i wojskowemi magazynami, gdzie pomieszczono także biura austryackich władz administracyjnych. Do tego to miasta postanowiono odesłać naszych politycznych więźniów, tak niespodzianie aresztowanych. Tylko Borik pozostał w tryesteńskiem więzieniu. Skutkiem takiego zarządzenia, przed domem hrabiego Zathmara, w chwili aresztowania, stała kareta pocztowa. Osadzono w niej czterech więźniów, otoczono powóz silną eskortą konnych żandarmów, a pomiędzy uwięzionymi umieszczono dwóch jeszcze żandarmów, aby przeszkodzić wszelkiem porozumieniu się obwinionych, prawdopodobnie o zdradę stanu. Tak ruszano z miejsca, a pomimo, że noc była ciemna, pocztylion wyjechawszy z Tryestu, widocznie pospieszał. Z początku zdawało się jednak jadącym, że podróż odbywa się drogą, wiodącą nad brzegiem morza, gdyż chwilami dochodził ich niby przytłumiony odgłos rozbijających się bałwanów morskich o skaliste wybrzeża Adryatyku. W dziwnie też tajemniczy sposób, odbywała się ta podróż noc całą, tak, że uwięzieni nie mógł się domyślać, dokąd jadą, a nawet w jakim kierunku od Tryestu się oddalają. Wprawdzie kilkakrotnie konie pocztowe były zmienione, ale przestanki trwały tak krótko, a straż była tak czujną, że ani się czego dowiedzieć, ani zoryentować nie było możebnem. Około trzeciej godziny z rana poczęło świtać. Nasi podróżni mieli więc nadzieję, że wkrótce, obaczywszy wschodzące słońce, rozpoznają, w którą udają się stronę, ale w tejże samej niemal chwili, jeden z żandarmów spuścił zasłony, znajdujące się u okien karety. Wnosząc ze wszystkich okoliczności, towarzyszących temu zdarzeniu, widocznem było, że władze postanowiły dochodzenia sądowe tej sprawy utrzymać w najściślejszej tajemnicy, a przeprowadzić je w miejscu odległem i nieznanem. Dnia dziesiątego czerwca, około dziesiątej godziny rano, a więc po piętnastu godzinach dziwnej jazdy, stanął powóz pocztowy na podwórzu zamkowym miasta Pizina. Hrabia Sandorf, dwóch jego towarzyszów i Sarkany wysiedli nakoniec z powozu, a w kilka chwil później zostali oddzielnie uwięzieni w małych sklepionych izbach, do których dostali się idąc po kilkunastu schodach. Aczkolwiek uwięzieni nie mieli sposobności porozumieć się, to przecież wszyscy trzej jedną tylko zajęci byli myślą. Nie mogli pojąć, jakim sposobem władze odkryły sprzysiężenie wobec zerwanej korespondencyi i wszystkich innych środków ostróżności; napróżno zapytywali się w myśli, kto mógł być zdrajcą, podczas gdy wszelkie dowody poniszczone zostały. Z tego też powodu, policya zarządziwszy ścisłą rewizyą, nic w domu hrabiego Zathmara nie znalazła, prócz „kratek” będących w biurku, których hrabia rozmyślnie nie spalił, 30 mogły stać się jeszcze potrzebnemi. Nie przeczuwali jednak wcale, że właśnie ta ostatnia okoliczność największej była doniosłości, bo nie wiedzieli, że policya miała w ręku odpis tajemniczego pisma, które tylko za pomocą znalezionych „kratek” odczytać i sprawdzić było można. Tymczasem wszystko to wystarczyło, by zostali oddani pod sąd wojenny. Był więc i zdrajca i to niedaleko. Nikczemnik ten dał się aresztować, stawić przed sąd wojenny, ażeby odwrócić od siebie wszelkie podejrzenia, będąc aż nadto pewnym, że mu się nic złego nie stanie. W rzeczy samej, oprócz Macieja Sandorfa, Władysława Zathmara i Stefana Batorego, nie było więcej nikogo poszlakowanego o udział w sprzysiężeniu. Rząd nie był w możności wykryć stronników spisku, zamieszkałych w Węgrzech i Siedmiogrodzie, gdyż pomimo wszelkich poszukiwań, niepodobna było znaleźć śladu jakiego wspólnictwa. Było to nawet główną przyczyną tak skrytego działania ze strony władz, które przypuszczały, iż niespodziewane jeszcze okoliczności może wykryją osoby korespondujące tajemniczem pismem, nadsyłanem do Tryestu nie wiedzieć właśnie zkąd. Te atoli nadzieje zawiodły. Oczekiwany znak nie został wysłanym, przez co był cały ruch wstrzymany. Rząd musiał się więc ograniczyć na postawieniu przed sądem hrabiego Sandorfa i jego towarzyszów obwinionych o zdradę stanu. Jednakże wstępne śledztwo trwało dni kilka. Tak więc dopiero 20 rozpoczęto przesłuchiwać oskarżonych z pominięciem nawet konfrontacyi. Wspominaliśmy już, że naczelnicy sprzysiężenia mieli stanąć przed sądem wojennym, którego doraźność w przeprowadzeniu spraw i wykonaniu wyroków powszechnie jest znaną. Tak więc, już 25 czerwca rada wojenna zwołaną została w dolnej zamkowej sali, a oskarżonych postawiono przed trybunał wojskowy. Rozprawy nie były ani długie, ani burzliwe, a rozpoczęły się o godzinie dziewiątej rano. Hrabia Sandorf, hrabia Zathmar, Stefan Batory i Sarkany ujrzeli się po raz pierwszy od czasu przybycia do twierdzy. Uścisk ręki trzech przyjaciół był nowym dowodem, jakie uczucia te wielkie serca łączyły, a hrabia Sandorf czytał w oczach swych towarzyszów, że jemu powierzali obronę wspólnej sprawy wobec trybunału. Żaden z nich nie chciał brać na siebie roli obrońcy, zgadzali się w zupełności nietylko na to, co hrabia Sandorf uczynił do tej chwili, ale i na to co obecnie uzna za stósowne powiedzieć przed sądem. Rozprawa odbywała się publicznie przy drzwiach otwartych, w sali jednakże niewiele znajdowało się osób, gdyż sprawa nie stała się jeszcze głośną. Przedewszyskiem tożsamość osób została sprawdzoną, następnie hrabia Sandorf przemówił, pytając przewodniczącego, do jakiej miejscowości został wraz z swymi towarzyszami wywiezionym i dla czego tu, a nie w Tryeście staje przed sądem. Ale na zapytanie nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi. Tożsamość osoby Sarkaniego została również sprawdzoną, przyczem interesowany nie wyrzekł ani słowa na swoje usprawiedliwienie. Nareszcie odpis tajemniczego pisma, zdradziecko wydany, został oskarżonym przedstawiony. Na zapytanie sędziego, czy przyznają się, że otrzymali oryginał pisma, które im w odpisie zostało przedstawionem, odpowiedzieli, że obowiązkiem oskarżycieli mieć na to dowody. Na te słowa okazano więźniom „kratki”, znalezione w pokoju hrabiego Zathmara. Hrabia Sandorf i jego towarzysze nie usiłowali nawet twierdzić, że „kratki” własnością ich nie były. Wobec takiego dowodu nie należało szukać ratunku w przeczeniu. Ponieważ zastosowanie „kratek” dawało możność odczytania pisma steganograficznego, oczywistem więc było, że wysłano je do oskarżonych, posiadających klucz tajemniczy. Naczelnicy sprzysiężenia zrozumieli dopiero obecnie, w jaki sposób spisek został odkryty i na czem polegało oskarżenie. Od tej chwili zapytania i odpowiedzi szły już łatwo z jednej i z drugiej strony. Hrabia Sandorf niczemu nie przeczył, mówił za siebie i za dwóch swoich przyjaciół. Przyznał, że oni to wspólną pracą przygotowali powstanie, które miało na celu oswobodzenie Węgrów; powstanie byłoby wybuchło, gdyby nie ich uwięzienie, a Węgrzy byliby niewątpliwie odzyskali niepodległość. W mowie swej obwiniał on jednak głównie siebie, przedstawiając się właściwym sprawcą sprzysiężenia, by nadać przewinieniu współoskarżonych podrzędne znaczenie. Hrabin Zathmar i Stefan Batory stanowczo się sprzeciwili twierdzeniom Sandorfa w tej mierze i oświadczyli, że wobec rządu zawinili zarówno i że pragną dzielić los swego przyjaciela. Sprawa nie mogła się przeciągać. Zresztą, gdy przewodniczący zapytał oskarżonych o ich stosunki z zagranicą, uwięzieni odmówili odpowiedzi. — Oto trzy głowy — odparł hrabia Sandorf — te odpowiadają za wszystko i za wszystkich. Oczywiście, że trzy tylko głowy, bo Maciej Sandorf w mowie swojej nie zapomniał stanąć w obronie niewinności Sarkaniego. Wyjaśnił i udowodnił stósunek jego z oskarżonymi, jako rachmistrza w domu hrabiego Zathmara przyjętego z polecenia bankiera Salisa Toronthala. Sarkany potwierdził słowu hrabiego Sandorfa, upewniając, że nie wiedział nic o sprzysiężeniu, o którym dowiedział się dopiero w ciągu rozpraw sądowych. Wszystkie te naprowadzone okoliczności nie były trudnemi do udowodnienia, to też oskarżenie przeciwko Sarkaniemu zostało cofniętem. Około drugiej godziny po południu rozprawa była ukończoną a wyrok ogłoszony. Hrabia Maciej Sandorf, hrabia Władysław Zathmar i profesor Stefan Batory, którym udowodnioną została zdrada stanu, byli skazani na karę śmierci przez rozstrzelanie. Równocześnie też ogłuszoną została konfiskata majątków trzech oskarżonych. Wykonanie wyroku miało nastąpić na miejscu, w czterdzieści ośm godzin po ogłoszeniu tegoż. Sarkany, aczkolwiek uwolniony od oskarżenia, odesłanym został do więzienia, aż do chwili wykonania wyroku. Nakoniec wydano rozkaz odprowadzenia osądzonych do wiezienia. Ponieważ skazanym było dozwolonem ostatnie godziny życia spędzić razem, przeto wszyscy trzej umieszczonymi zostali w jednem nieco obszerniejszem wiezieniu, znajdującem się na tem samem piętrze, co wiezienie Sarkaniego, położonem tylko na przeciwnej kończynie głównej linii, około której, w kształcie elipsy ciągnął się długi korytarz. Było to dla nich wielką pociechą, a nawet radością, że nareszcie wolno im było podzielić się wrażeniami, tłumionemi dotąd w piersi. Jeżeli zdołali powstrzymać się w obecności swych sędziów, to musiało wreszcie nastąpić przesilenie, więc też pozostawszy bez świadków rzucili się sobie w objęcia. — Moi przyjaciele — zawołał hrabia Sandorf — ja jestem przyczyną naszej śmierci! Ale nie powinienem żądać od was przebaczenia, bo obowiązkiem naszym było działać i walczyć o niepodległość Węgier! — Macieju — odparł Batory — przeciwnie, dziękujemy ci z serca, żeś nas pobudził do czynu, który powinien być celem życia... — Jakże miło nam będzie zginąć razem!... — dodał ze spokojem hrabia Zathmar. Po chwili milczenia, pomimo woli, obejrzeli ciemną izbę, w której spędzić mieli ostatnie godziny. Przez wąskie okno, wykute w grubym murze, wciskało się nieco światła dziennego, w kątach stały trzy żelazne łóżka, a na środku stał stół i kilka krzeseł. Na przymurku leżały najniezbędniejsze przedmioty. Podczas gdy Władysław Zathmar i Stefan Batory siedzieli pogrążeni w głębokiej zadumie, Sandorf wielkimi krokami przechadzał się po więzieniu. Władysław Zathmar nie miał żadnych obowiązków rodzinnych, był sam na świecie, nie bardzo też żałował życia. Jeden wierny Borik opłakiwać będzie zgon jego. Zupełnie inne położenie było Stefana Batorego. Śmierć jego była bolesnym ciosem dla dwóch nieszczęśliwych istot, bo pozostawiał żonę wdową, a cyna sierotą. Pomimowoli zapytywał, jaki los ich czeka? jaka przyszłość może być kobiety bez mienia, obarczonej trudnym obowiązkiem matki ośmioletniego chłopczyka? W umyśle hrabiego Sandorfa w obecnej chwili odżyły wszystkie wspomnienia przeszłości. Myślał o swej umarłej żonie, którą kochał jeszcze, drżał nad losem swej jedynaczki, powierzonej opiece wiernego pełnomocnika... I zapytywał swego sumienia, czy nie zadaleko sięgnął w swoich pojęciach o obowiązkach dla kraju, gdy srogie następstwa dosięgają niewinne ofiary... — Nie!... nie!... — powtarzał — spełniłem tylko mój obowiązek. Przedewszystkiem ojczyzna. Około piątej godziny z wieczora dozorca wszedł do więzienia, postawił na stole obiad i wyszedł, nie rzekłszy słowa. A jednak hrabia Sandorf pragnął dowiedzieć się, gdzie się znajduje, jak się nazywa twierdza, w której jest uwięziony? Ale przypomniawszy sobie, że na to zapytanie przewodniczący rozprawą nie dał mu odpowiedzi, zwątpił, by mógł się czego dowiedzieć od dozorcy wiezienia, wypróbowanej zapewne gorliwości. Skazani zaledwie dotknęli podanego im jedzenia, rozmawiając o różnych wypadkach, a szczególnie o nadziei odżycia sparaliżowanego dziś ruchu, poczem zastanawiali się jeszcze nad dotychczas niezrozumiałemi dla nich zdarzeniami, które odkryły sprzysiężenie. I w rzeczy samej, wszystko to dla skazanych trudnem było do zrozumienia. Okazało się wprawdzie możebnem, że pismo, niesione przez głębia, dostało się w nieznane ręce, że mogło zostać odpisanem, a nawet dom, w którym mieszkał odbiorca depesz mógł być ostatecznie odszukanym, ale niemożebnem było absolutnie, odczytanie pisma steganograficznego — bez „kratek”. — A jednak — mówił hrabia Sandorf — pismo zostało odczytanem, bo mamy już tego dowody i to tylko za pomocą „kratek”. — Po tem, co się stało — odparł Batory — cóż nas to może obchodzić?... — Przeciwnie — zawołał hrabia Sandorf. — Może byliśmy zdradzeni! A jeżeli był zdrajca... nie wiedzieć... Po tych słowach mówiący umilkł. W duszy podejrzywał Sarkaniego, ale ze wstrętem usuwał te myśli, nie chcąc ich odkryć przed towarzyszami. W toki sposób rozmawiali do późnej nocy. Nazajutrz rano z twardego snu obudzeni zostali przez wchodzącego dozorcę. Stefan Batory spytał wchodzącego, czy wolno będzie napisać do rodziny? — Natychmiast przyniosę papier i atrament — była odpowiedź dozorcy — i przyrzekam panom złożyć listy w ręce komendanta. — Dziękujemy ci szczerze, mój przyjacielu — rzekł hrabia Sandorf — robisz, co możesz, nie uchybiając obowiązkom. Aby ci dać dowód... — Panowie, wasze podziękowanie mi wystarcza — odparł dozorca, nie kryjąc wzruszenia. I w rzeczy samej, ten zacny człowiek po chwili, przyniósł wszystko, co było potrzebnem do pisania. Skazani spędzili więc część dnia, robiąc ostatnie rozporządzenia, oraz szukając pociechy i ulgi przez wylanie swych uczuć na papier, który miał zanieść ostatnie pożegnanie ich rodzinie. Podczas gdy Stefan Batory i Władysław Zathmar, oddawali się smutnym rozpamiętywaniom, Maciej Sandorf opanowany był widocznie jedną tylko myślą, która go nie opuszczała ani na chwilę. Nie wątpił on, że w tem całem tajemniczem zajściu była zdrada, a dla człowieka tak prawego i z tem poczuciem sprawiedliwości umrzeć nie zemściwszy się na nikczemniku, znaczyło to umrzeć podwójnie. To też pod lakiem wrażeniem, przechadzał się gorączkowo po więzieniu, miotany najrozmaitszemi uczuciami. Nagle dziwne zjawisko, dające się wytłómaczyć prawami akustyki odkryło mu niespodzianie tajemnicę, o której w innym wypadku byłby się nigdy nie dowiedział. Hrabia Sandorf wstrzymywał się już kilkakrotnie w pobliżu kąta, przy złączeniu ściany cienkiej poprzecznej z grubą ścianą korytarza głównego, przy którym szły rzędem liczne więzienia, znajdujące się na temże samem piętrze wieżycy zamkowej. W tem miejscu zdawało mu się, że słyszy z dala dolatujące go głosy rozmawiających. Z początku nie zwracał na to wcale uwagi; ale nagle, usłyszawszy wymówione swe nazwisko, zaczął się przysłuchiwać dolatującej go zkądciś rozmowie. Widocznie tu powtórzył się wypadek akustyczny, który sprawdzić można we wnętrzu galeryi kościołów albo pod sklepieniami elipsoidalnych kształtów. Głos wydobyty w pobliżu pewnej strony elipsy, obiegłszy wygięte mury, dawał się słyszeć w odległem gdzieś miejscu, nie będąc wcale pochwytnym w którymbądź innym punkcie środkowym. Takiemu zjawisku przysłuchać się można w grobach Panteonu w Paryżu, we wnętrzu kopuły Świętego Piotra w Rzymie lub „whispering gallery” św. Pawła w Londynie. W takich warunkach najmniejsze słowo, wymówione nawet głosem cichym, w pobliżu odpowiednio wygiętej linii, jest wyraźnie słyszanem w przeciwnym jej ujściu. Nie ulegało najmniejszej wątpliwości, że dwie osoby rozmawiały bądź to w korytarzu, bądź w więzieniu, znajdującem się na przeciwnym końcu swojej średnicy, podczas gdy linia elipsoidalna kończyła się właśnie w miejscu, w którem zatrzymał się Maciej Sandorf. Danym znakiem przywołał swoich przyjaciół i wszyscy trzej z wytężoną uwagą przysłuchiwali się dochodzącym ich dość wyraźnie urywanym zdaniom osób rozmawiających w nieznanem miejscu: — Jutro, po wykonaniu wyroku, będziesz pan już wolnym..... — Majątek hrabiego Sandorfa podzielimy na dwie.... — Bez mojej pomocy nie byłbyś pan odczytał tajemniczego pisma..... — A jednak nikt się nie dowie, że policya nam zawdzięcza..... — A gdyby nawet dziś skazani domyślili się prawdy..... — Ani krewni, ani przyjaciele tu ich nie odwiedzą.... — Do jutra, panie Sarkany... — Tak... panie Toronthal. Potem głosy zwolna gasły, a za chwilę słychać tyło odgłos zamykających się drzwi. — Sarkany! Silas Toronthal. — zawołał hrabia Sandorf. — Oni!... To oni!... Drżący i blady patrzał na swoich przyjaciół. Serce jego przestało na chwilę uderzać pod wrażeniem spazmatycznego ciśnienia. Źrenice straszliwie rozszerzone, dziwna sztywność, głowa jakby wciśnięta w ramiona, wszystko to znamionowało w tym człowieku pełnym energii gwałtowny gniew, podniesiony do najwyższego stopnia. — Tak, to oni!... ci nędznicy!... oni!... — powtarzał z pewnym rodzajem ryku. Nakoniec wyprostował się, spojrzał wokoło siebie i ruszył wielkiemi krokami po więzieniu. — Uciec! tak, uciec! — zawołał. — Musimy ucięc!